Posesión
by jeko-chan
Summary: Pan decide experimentar la sumisión por primera vez en su vida. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Entren y averiguen!


**Posesión.**

**La historia no me pertenece, Esto es simplemente una adaptación, el nombre de la autora es Jaid Black.  
**

**Los personajes de Dragon ball le pertenecen a Akira toriyama.**

**Advertencia:**

**El siguiente material contiene un lenguaje sexual muy explícito, Solo debe ser leída por adultos.**

**La siguiente obra es categorizada de M.**

**Algunas de la escenas que se muestran son muy gráficas y no dejan librado nada a la imaginación .**

**Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Prólogo.

.

.

Pan son tomó un profundo y reflexivo aliento mientras se contemplaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto de baño._esto no puede estar también como se ve,_pensó malhumoradamente. _no puedo estar también como me veo..._

Era bastante bonita, supuso, con su pelo negro y sus negros ojos de gato. Indudablemente belleza promedio más que hermosa, pero lo bastante bonita como para llevar citas, debería haber estado llevando una vida más emocionante. Y, sin embargo no las tenías y no las llevabas.

Treita y cuatro años y nunca se había casado,pan estaba contenta con ser soltera y lo había disfrutado hasta ahora. le gustaba vivir sola, saborear la libertad de ser capaz, de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin nesecidad de consultar con un hombre sobre sus proyectos para la tarde. Ser soltera definitavemente tenía sus recompesas.

Pero, concedió, tenía también sus incovenientes.

La soledad era el más grandes de ellos. Montones y montones de noches solitarias pasadas contemplando la almohada vacía al lado de la suya y la enorme cama,fantaseando acerca de enamorarse, fantaseando con situasiones sexuales escabrosas en las que nunca se encontraría de una manera realista. Ella era una mujer normal después de todo. _tenía nesecidades._ pero en su mayoría, suspiró en su mayor parte solo fantaseaba con obtener compañía.

Sin embargo, se recordó a sí misma alzando la barbilla, no estaba totalmente carente de compañía, solo carente compañía masculina.Y, pensó intencionadamente mientras su gato hercules se paseaba desde el cuarto de baño hacia la cocina, con un _miau,_compañía masculina humana en particular.

Sin embargo, se recordó a sí misma alzando la barbilla, no estaba totalmente carente de compañía, solo carente de compañía masculina. Y, pensó intencionadamente mientras su gato Hércules se paseaba desde el cuarto de baño hacia la cocinacon un_ miau_, compañía masculina humana en particular.

Hizo una mueca, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si se había convertido por descuido en el retrato viviente de una vieja doncella sin siquiera darse cuenta. Hércules, pensó gravemente, era solo uno de un magnífico total de diez felinos que vivían en su apartamento.

¡Diez gatos! Pan gesticuló. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado adquirir diez gatos? Era como si se hubiese dormido una noche como una mujer joven y despertase la mañana siguiente como una patética solterona …

Puso los ojos en blanco frente al espejo.

—Detente, Pan —castigó a su imagen—. No eres una solterona y lo sabes. Solo estás… —suspiró—. Únicamente estás sola y aburrida.

Era la verdad y lo sabía. Sí, tenía treinta y cuatro años. Sí, nunca había estado casada. No, no tenía citas con nadie ahora y no las había tenido en al menos seis meses.

Pero en general amaba su vida. Disfrutaba de su posición como profesora de Antropología en la Universidad Estatal de San Francisco, encontraba que las investigaciones que hacía de otras culturas con sus estudiantes graduados eran vigorizantes y desafiantes.

Y, pensó mientras inspiraba, no había nada incorrecto en poseer gatos. Muchos gatos. Montones de gatos. Todas las clases de gatos. De cabello corto, más bien pequeños, de pelo largo y larguiruchos, grande y grasosos, y…

Sus dientes se apretaron. Bien, después de todo tal vez poseía demasiados malditos gatos.

Pero aparte del hecho de que era una mujer sola en la sociedad humana, no había nada malo con su vida y ella lo sabía. Y realmente, pensó con una sonrisa cuando Zeus saltó sobre el lavamanos y ronroneó contra su mano mientras su lengua áspera acariciaba su piel, no había nada malo con ser una desesperada adoradora del pelo de gato, amante de los felinos. Era solo que…

Su sonrisa se evaporó lentamente mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Solo sucedía que estaba un poco cansada del status quo, un poco cansada de llevar una existencia aburrida y complaciente.

Y, reconoció mientras tomaba un aliento profundo, tenía necesidades como cualquier otra mujer normal. ¡Estaba en su punto sexual más alto, por el amor de Dios, el peor momento de su vida para permanecer célibe debido a la complacencia!

Quería por una vez —_solo una vez_— hacer algo salvaje y loco, algo completamente ajeno al carácter de la doctora Pan Son que todos en la universidad conocían y respetaban. Algo descarado y lo suficientemente imprudente para darle una vida de recuerdos que pudiera abrazar cerca de su corazón siempre que estuviera de humor para ponerse sentimental respecto a los días rebeldes que ya habían acabado. Se estaba haciendo más vieja y…

Suspiró. En su juventud, y pasados sus veinte años, siempre había hecho las cosas correctas, las cosas apropiadas. Como adolescente había hecho lo que las monjas en la escuela parroquial a la que había asistido habían esperado de ella, había sido la muchacha buena que sus padres habían querido que fuera, y…

Suspiró. Y estaba enferma y no sabía qué ser, aparte de ser una buena chica. Ninguna mujer de treinta y cuatro años necesita conformarse con las expectativas de otras cuando esas expectativas no son las suyas propias. O, más en concreto, ninguna mujer de treinta y cuatro años_ debería_ conformarse con las expectativas de otros cuando esas expectativas no son las suyas propias.

Pan mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras sus felinos ojos negros se paseaban lentamente por la repisa del lavamanos y encima de la revista abierta sobre ella. Mentalmente resistió la tentación de releer los anuncios clasificados que se había visto compelida a estudiar lo que ya parecía mil veces durante los tres días pasados. Pero al final vio sus manos alcanzándolos y su corazón se encogió cuando sus ojos visualizaron las palabras: _El Hotel Atlantis está seleccionando actualmente mujeres para trabajar en nuestro exclusivo Resort de caballeros, situado en una isla privada de la costa de San Francisco. La paga es excepcional para mujeres excepcionales, dado que solo recibimos clientela de la más adinerada. Se necesita. por encima de todo mujeres cómodas en el papel de sumisas. Las excursiones a la isla duran desd días…_

Pan exhaló un aliento mientras releía la parte del anuncio que más había apelado a ella.

_Se necesitan por encima de todo mujeres cómodas en el papel de sumisas._

Esta siempre había sido su fantasía, concedió mientras mordía su labio fuertemente. Una fantasía muy grande, de las que la ponían—húmeda—cada—vez—que—pensaba—acerca—de—ello…

Ser sumisa con un hombre. Jugar a ser esclava de su amo. Permitir que un hombre la amarrara e hiciera lo que quisiera hacerle…

Era algo que una buena muchacha nunca haría.

Era algo que ella quería hacer y mucho.

El latido de su corazón se apresuró._ Solo por una noche_, se prometió._ O en este caso, solo por una excursión a la isla._

No era como si nadie hubiera oído nunca algo acerca del Hotel Atlantis. Al contrario, todos quienes vivían en los alrededor del área de Bahía conocían exactamente lo que era el Resort y a quiénes satisfacía, aun si esta no era la clase de tema que uno tendía a traer a colación en una conversación casual.

El Hotel Atlantis era el lugar exclusivo al que los hombres de negocios de la elite iban en busca de sol, diversión y sexo sin ataduras con alguna mujer pagada, o muchas mujeres pagadas, a su elección.

_Si quieres vivir tus fantasías sexuales más profundas sin que ningún conocido lo averigüe, ese sería el lugar para hacerlo, Hinata._Tomó otro aliento profundo._ ¡No hay ninguna forma de que cualquiera de tus colegas hombres de la universidad puedan tener dinero suficiente para frecuentar esa isla!_

pan dejó la revista en la repisa del lavamanos y reanudó su autocontemplación en el espejo. En cualquier caso, dudaba que unos señores tan exclusivos como los que se alojaban en el Hotel Atlantis quisieran tomar a una mujer de aspecto tan promedio como ella,. Pero tal vez si dejara suelto su largo y lacio pelo negro , y se aplicara un poquito de maquillaje, y…

Sus labios se fruncieron. Quizá si se sometiera a una cirugía reconstructiva completa de rostro podría llamar al Hotel Atlantis para tomar un trabajo durante una excursión.

Se erizó frente a esto. ¡Como si quisiera trabajar en un lugar donde estaba destinada a ser la mujer más fea de toda la isla! Especialmente, pensó malhumoradamente, cuando la razón por la que quería ir en primer lugar no era el dinero, como sin duda era la de las otras mujeres, sino conseguir un poco de acción.

Suspiró cuando echó un nuevo vistazo al anuncio.

_El Hotel Atlantis realizará entrevistas personales durante toda la última semana de marzo en el área de San Francisco. Llame a Goten ouji hoy al 555—3212._

Dejó de leer, su dedo trazó el contorno del número de teléfono impreso.

—Por otra parte —murmuró— no puede doler el llamar al menos al tipo.

Cerrando los ojos brevemente y tomando un aliento estabilizador, cerró la revista y giró lentamente para afrontar la salida del cuarto de baño.

Nerviosa y sintiendo todo sorprendentemente vertiginoso, Pan tragó con fuerza el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras se encontraba andando hacia la cocina, y hacia el teléfono. Cuando lo alcanzó, cuando el receptor del teléfono inalámbrico estuvo firmemente en su mano, respiró hondo antes de aporrear el número de teléfono que se había aprendido de memoria desde hace tres días.

—Esto es insano —refunfuñó para sí misma mientras esperaba que alguien al otro lado de la línea contestara—. Debo de haber perdido mi…

—Gracias por llamar al Hotel Atlantis. Habla Pares ouji. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta tarde?

Los ojos de Pan se ensancharon al oír el sonido incorpóreo de la voz ronca. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron tan dramáticamente que se preguntó ociosamente durante un histérico momento si saldría golpeando de su pecho.

— ¿Hola? Es el Hotel Atlantis. ¿Hola?

Su respiración se volvió trabajosa mientras el latido de su corazón subió imposiblemente más alto.

—Muy graciosa, compañera. Escucha —preguntó la ronca voz en tono enojado—, ¿quieres reservar una estancia en la isla o no?

Aterrorizada, y sintiéndose fuera de su elemento, la mano de pan voló a la consola de la pared, disponiéndose a colgar. Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar la conexión, cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de pulsar el botón para desconectar, su mirada fue atrapada por una fotografía colgada en la pared a un metro de distancia.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en finas rendijas. La fotografía era de ella y…

Sus labios se fruncieron. La fotografía era de ella y sus diez gatos.

_¡Si además hubiera llevado puesto un uniforme de colegiala parroquial en esa fotografía, la imagen de patética buena chica estaría completa!_

Las fosas nasales de pan llamearon cuando plantó su mano firmemente sobre su cadera de modo que no podía volar hasta el botón de desconectar y terminar nerviosamente la conexión con la Señora Voz Ronca contra su voluntad.

—Mi nombre es Pan —apretó los dientes resueltamente en el receptor, su barbilla se alzó. Y con la convicción y la resolución de un alcohólico recuperándose en una reunión de prevención, añadió en voz alta y categóricamente mientras sus fosas nasales llameaban imposiblemente hacia delante—: ¡Y soy una sumisa!

—Espera un segundo —contestó la Señora Voz Ronca con un bostezo—. Déjame transferirte a ese departamento.

Pan gruñó.

.

.

Bien como ya sabrán esta obra le pertenece a jaid black, esto es solo una adaptació. dejen comentarios sobre le historia.

AH! nos vemos Pronto.


End file.
